Divine Void Third Crown Prince
He is the Divine Void Third Crown Prince. There was a young man wearing a dragon crown, his long hair trailing behind him as he trod on the wind. The Third Crown Prince stood atop the head of a silver python that was as large as a mountain. The silver python twisted as it moved forwards, leaving deep gullies in the earth. This prince was dashing and high-spirited, showing disdain for all heroes. This young man’s star-like eyes shined with a brilliant fighting spirit. Behind him, the several heroic elites of Divine Void Divine Kingdom, including Duke Fullmoon, were treating him with respect, faintly taking him as their lead. However, this young man’s cultivation was the lowest amongst everyone from the Divine Void Divine Kingdom; he was only at the half-step Holy Lord realm. A half-step Holy Lord youth was actually able to command so many Holy Lords and World Kings behind him. Status Whether it was Heaven Union Divine Kingdom’s Bigflame or Divine Void Divine Kingdom’s Third Crown Prince, both were amongst the most outstanding young disciples of their generation. In the future it was likely they would become Empyreans. Crown Prince A ‘Crown Prince’ of Divine Void Divine Kingdom was nothing but a title; they in no way referred to the true son of the Soul Emperor Divine Void. Currently, Divine Void Divine Kingdom had seven Crown Princes, each one belonging to one of the seven great divine provinces that comprised it. Every Crown Prince was an elite amongst elites, and they were the future rulers of their lands. Even the next Soul Emperor would be selected from amongst the Crown Princes. As for the Third Crown Prince, he was considered to be one of the strongest of the seven Divine Void Crown Princes. Contract Beast This silver python was the contract beast of the Third Crown Prince. It was an arrogant beast that didn’t allow anyone else besides its master to ride it. Although this silver python wasn’t a God Beast, it had an ancient bloodline relationship with a God Beast. It was said that if this silver python was able to grow four feet and grow horns atop its head, it would evolve into a silver dragon. Of course, the road to that path was beset with difficulties and the chances of it happening were impossibly low. Wealth After killing the Divine Void Crown Prince, Lin Ming also extracted an item from his inner world, a gray bracer. After investigating this bracer, he found that it was actually a spatial storage treasure. Although it wasn’t an Empyrean spirit treasure, the difference wasn’t too far off. And in this bracer, there was a massive amount of rare and precious materials as well as a pile of soul crystals. After a quick count, Lin Ming found that the Divine Void Crown Prince had over 2000 soul crystals in this bracer. With all of those rare and precious materials added on, the Divine Void Crown Prince’s wealth left Lin Ming dumbfounded. Perhaps even a poor Empyrean might not be as wealthy as this. Lin Ming speculated that this Divine Void Crown Prince probably found the divine depository of some dead Empyrean, otherwise he wouldn’t be so wealthy. Trivia * As long as one could obtain at least 70%, that was an extremely good result. If Bigflame and the Divine Void Crown Prince hadn’t been massacred by Lin Ming on the fourth level, their final completion percentage might be around 75%. Category:Characters Category:Spiritas Category:Asura Road Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Divine Void Divine Kingdom Category:Male Category:Nobility